


Love Myself

by peridot_tea91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenges, Crack, Dirty Talk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridot_tea91/pseuds/peridot_tea91
Summary: An argument with Dean leads to an interesting conversation. My submission for Bee‘s 5K Senses Challenge; my prompt was sound (fic must include dirty talk)+“I know how to scream my own name”.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Love Myself

"I'm just saying, I don't know why you feel the need to hookup with some random chick in every town you have a hunt in," Y/N stated from the backseat of Baby.

"That's because you don't know how to have fun."

Y/N and the Winchesters were on their way back to the bunker from yet another hunt. This time, it had been a nest of vampires feeding on barflies and truckers along a dusty section of route 66 in New Mexico. It honestly hadn't taken the trio any time to wrap the case up, but of course Dean had insisted on staying an extra night for a little bit of playtime. So, once again, Sam hustled pool, Dean shacked up with one of the hottest women in the room, and Y/N people watched.

"Oh, I know how to have plenty of fun. It just doesn't involve me sleeping my way across the continental United States."

"Oh really, now? And just when was the last time you got laid?" Dean bit back.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and Y/N's argument. Ever since they were reunited with Y/N a few months ago, it seemed like all her and Dean did was bicker like children. Fitting, considering that the last time the boys had seen her, Y/N was only about six or seven years old.

"Maryland RenFest, last October."

"So over almost a year ago," Dean smirked as he pulled up to a Gas n' Sip to refuel.

"Well you see, Dean, some of us know that there's more to life besides sex. Some of us have actual personalities," Y/N retorted as she leaned forward slightly.

"Damn! I think she just slut-shamed you, Dean," Sam commented, purposefully riling his brother up more.

"Shut the fuck up," Dean spat, "Don't hate just because _you_ lack in the pleasure department. Nothing compares to that slick heat, to the deep, deep grinding and moaning. Just that feeling of skin-on-skin and the harmony-"

"WOAH! Dude! We don't need to get X-rated," Sam interrupted, cringing.

"No need to be a prude, Sammy. Sex is a natural and beautiful thing between two consenting adults… Or three," Dean added with a cocky grin.

"Yeah, I get _that_. I like sex as much as the next guy, but c'mon, man. TMI!" 

Sam's cheeks flushed and his ears turned a noticeable shade of pink. He'd been not-so-secretly harboring a growing crush on Y/N. She was smart, funny, different, and kept them on their toes. Despite how the current argument between her and Dean made it seem, she actually fit their dynamic like a puzzle piece they never knew they were missing. That being said, she had a _very_ different relationship with each of the Winchesters. Y/N and Dean were like antagonistic siblings; Dean still viewed her as the little girl who chased after them every summer and treated her as such, despite her being almost 30. In retaliation, Y/N loved to purposefully get the older Winchester worked up and fussing. Sam however, fully recognized that she'd beautifully grown up to be a quick-witted, young woman. Both Winchesters were about to learn exactly how grown up she'd really become.

Y/N narrowed her eyes and immediately formulated a plan. She loved nothing more than to make smoke come out of Dean's ears. But, seeing Sam's rosey cheeks in response to their rapidly escalating conversation? Oh, now she was going to make him squirm, too, in the best way possible.

"Hey, that's all fine and dandy, but there's something to be said for a little… _self love_ , if you catch my drift?"

Sam and Dean exchanged wide-eyed looks, "Oh?"

"Well, yeah," Y/N said cooly as she leaned forward and rested her arms on the back of the front seat, "I mean, sure, the touching and the kissing and the _deep_ , deep grinding can get a girl's toes curling, but all the sex in the world doesn't mean a thing if you don't understand your own hardware."

Sam swallowed hard as he sheepishly glanced at Y/N, his pants growing noticeably tighter. Was it suddenly getting warmer? Dean's brows shot up as he hyper-focused on Y/N.

"There's knowing all those little sensitive places, the ones where feather-light touches cause goosebumps and make it just a little bit harder to breathe. Of, course, there's also the bits the get you feeling warm all-over, the ones that take a little bit longer to drag out, but get you almost drowning in delicious comfort," Y/N said in a sultry voice. She closed her eyes as she spoke, softly running her fingertips across the leather seat, "But _then_ , oh, then there's those special spots that you keep all to yourself. Your dirty, little secrets you save for yourself when you want absolute pleasure, the ones that only a truly dedicated lover can drag out in the darkest of moments when you're reaching true intimacy. Those places that make it so you're seeing stars and have hit such a level of ecstasy that you're so high you black out."

Y/N let out a breathy, dreamy sigh at the thought. Sam shifted in his seat, his cock painfully uncomfortable in his jeans and he pictured Y/N touching herself, running her fingers along her body, and toying with her nipples and pussy.

"Don't you agree, Dean?"

"What?" Dean's voice cracked slightly.

"Don't you agree that knowing your body and doing a little self-exploration can really help in the bedroom?"

"Uh, ye-yes?" Dean cleared his throat and straightened, trying to maintain composure, "I mean, a little, ya know, self-pleasure can be, ahem, helpful."

Y/N and Dean looked at Sam, who gaped a moment like fish before nodding his head dumbly.

"So, you see, Dean, sex can be great and all but sometimes, it's just overrated. Hell, you need a drink barfly to get your rocks off, but **I know how to scream my own name** ," Y/N quipped as she pushed off the seat and slid across the backseat to get out. The door opened with a loud creak and, after slamming it closed, Y/N leaned down against Sam's window, "But, if you still doubt my capabilities in the sex department, why don't you ask Charlie?"

"Wait, say what!?"


End file.
